The White Witch
by TheColonelsLady
Summary: Deep in the Carpathian Mountains a Dark Witch performs a ritual to bring the legendary Vampire Dracula back from the fiery depths of Hell, to make a deal. Ambrosia demands Dracula to turn her into a 'Hybrid' in return, Ambrosia gives Dracula the key to giving his children eternal life. Her daughter The White Witch Ahelia. But Dracula must make Ahelia fall in love with him.
1. Making a Deal

_Hello eveyone, If you are reading this and you have perhaps read my other stories then I apologize for not updating my other story. I know I have not updated in six months, but I have explained why in my Profile! In the meantime I have decided to start a new story, I hope by writing something new that it will help me get back into the writing groove : ) For those who are new to my stories, I hope you will enjoy this one. I have decided to post this first chapter sort of as a trial run, I want to see what people think of the beginning of this story! I will of course continue it though, no matter what. And for those of you who have read my other story, do not fear I will update that story and continue it!_

 _WARNING: This chapter contains quite a bit of violence, and abuse!_

* * *

 _Carpathian Mountains, 1888, Romania_

 _"_ Atulla insinyata, chindra atulay goshrema shinya achree finyata. Bring back he, the one who has invaded my mind, Count Vladislaus Dracula back from the deep fiery depths of Hell. Let him rise once again and bring terror and fear back to these Romanian lands." The Dark Witch chanted to herself, she paused. Slipping her long skeletal like fingers into a hemp pouch with the mark of the pentacle embroidered intricately on the front. Taking a small amount a grey ash in between her fingers she carefully took the ash and quickly sprinkled it into the hot flames of a fire that burned brightly in-front of her.

"Mother, what is this? What evil sorcery are you up to now?" The Dark Witch's daughter Ahelia asked in horror, she knew those evil words her Mother had been speaking, she was performing a resurrection spell. Ahelia's Mother turned her head around and let her piercing red eyes bore into her daughter through the black thin mesh of a long veil she wore over her face. Ahelia could feel her mothers pure rage through those malevolent red eyes. Her mother said nothing and Ahelia went to turn away and leave her mother be, until she watched in terror as blood started to seep out of her mothers eye and trail down her pale haggard looking face, this always happened when her mother would perform dark rituals. She would turn into something grotesque, her eyes would burn a bright red, her skin turned a pale grey, and her hair a frizzy knee length silver mess. Ahelia's mother was by no means an ugly Witch, but just then she was absolutely hideous, so hideous Ahelia even had trouble setting her eyes upon her.

"Ahelia! You wretched little Bothatu, I ought to stitch that pretty little mouth of yours shut. Get the Hell away from me, now, before I decide to place a bloody curse on you my self!" The Dark Witch cursed loudly. Ahelia gasped and slightly jumped from her mothers tone. Ahelia was used to her mother scolding her or just in general being cruel to her. But she always seemed to become enraged when doing one of her rituals. Ahelia quickly obeyed her mother and rushed back to their stone house, curious to see what this Count Dracula had looked like, Ahelia decided to hide behind a large tree and quietly watched as her mother continued the ritual, she prayed that she would not sense her presence lurking.

"Shrea, bacatru feltura larashu sadrayh. I summon Dracula back to our realm, I summon Dracula back to our realm, I summon Dracula back to our realm!" The Witch continued to repeat the same words over and over again, each time she spoke the words she spoke them louder until she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Ahelia watched as her mother lifted her black veil from her face, then thrusted both her fists high up into the air, her one hand gripped tightly to a human bone and the other held a crows beak and foot. The Witch now rose to her feet from where she was kneeling the red liquid now covered most of her face and her eyes were glowing. She was levitating now a few feet from the ground and a low grumble of thunder could be heard rolling through the dark Carpathian Mountains. The leaves from the cold forest ground swirled and glided towards the levitating Witch and formed a cyclone around her until Ahelia could not see her mother. Ahelia watched in absolute wonder when she noticed the flames of the fire burn higher and higher and the light of the fire way almost blinding, Ahelia shielded her eyes, she could not bare to look. Ahelia then heard the sound of her mother wailing loudly until she finally let out a shrilling blood curdling scream escape her lungs and fill the quiet dark forest and her daughters ears.

Then there was silence. Absolute silence, Ahelia opened her eyes and lowered her arms slowly back down to her sides. The once blazing bright fire had now turned its flames into the colour of the midnight sky above, the flames continued to burn then slowly evaporated into a thick cloud of smoke. As soon as the black smoke began to dissipate, A man dressed in black with Raven hair stood in-front of Ahelia's mother who gently landed back down to solid ground. The Witches looks had once again changed and she looked like her normal self once again.

"Ah, Count Vladislaus Dracula I welcome you back to the land of the living." The Witch smiled, Dracula looked slightly dazed and confused. He flexed his fingers and curled his fists into tight white balls, he blinked a couple times almost as if he couldn't believe he was back. Dracula looked around until his brilliant soulless blue eyes noticed a beautiful pale, dark hair girl, peering out from behind a tree. His eyes then met with Ahelia's deep brown ones, she gave a small quiet gasp and turned away so that her back was up against the tree she had been hiding behind. _God I hope my Mother doesn't know I am here._

Ahelias Mother noticed Dracula had seemed to been staring at something not far off from where they had been standing. She ignored this an instead cleared her throat loudly and Dracula turned his attention back to the mysterious blonde woman with the strange mismatching blue and brown eyes.

"Are you the Woman who has brought me back from Hell then? Lucifer had told me there was someone who would bring me back, here. I thought that would not happen for some hundred years from now." Dracula mentioned, he had only recently been murdered once again by Van Helsing a little over a month ago and had never expected to return so soon, or even at all. The woman in-front of him gave a small laugh.

"You are correct, Count. I am Ambrosia, the Dark Witch of these Romanian Carpathian mountains. I've brought you back from the depths of Hell for a purpose Count." Ambrosia stopped and looked blankly above her for a few moments, Dracula watched confused, while Ahelia watched once again in horror. Ahelia knew her mother could sense her, Witches could always sense the presence of other Witches nearby. Ambrosia gave a little smirk and waved her hand towards Ahelia, a strange sensation could be felt in Ahelia's ears, they felt although they were plugged, and when she heard her mother speak once again the sound of her voice was muffled. Ahelia couldn't make out anything her mother was saying, and she knew she wouldn't hear anything until she was far enough from Ambrosia. Defeated Ahelia silently made her way back to their house hoping neither Dracula or her mother were watching her awkwardly retreat.

"I have been having visions of late, visions of you and I Count and the great possibility of what I can become. I want to make a deal with you Count, just as you made a deal those four hundred years ago with Lucifer himself. As you know I am a Witch, a very powerful Witch at that. The most powerful Witch known to Romania. But I want more, Count. More power, strength, ability-"

"You are not asking me to turn you into one of my kind, now are you Miss Ambrosia?" Dracula asked with a sly smirk, knowing full well what she wanted.

"Your kind, Dracula died when you did. I am afraid that they have been wiped out of their damned existence. But that is not to say you can't start a new legion of 'your kind'. And I want you to start with me, first. There have been stories, legends, of rare creatures called 'Hybrids' who are one part Witch and one part Nosferatu. If you can help me successfully transition me into one of these Hybrids I will grant you what you wish for most in your un-dead world." Ambrosia finished, Dracula raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Please enlighten me, how exactly do you know what I want most, Ambrosia." Dracula asked in his deep thick Romanian accent.

"Your Children. I know all about you now, Count"

Dracula took a few steps forward, he was interested now in what this woman had to offer him.

"Go on."

The gaunt, angular woman herself then took a few steps forward so she was now only an arms length in-front of the Count.

"I have something to offer you, something you will never find elsewhere. I have a young daughte, the age of twenty three. her name is Ahelia. She is a White Witch, she too is quite a powerful Witch. I was a White Witch myself when I was born, but I decided to turn my white magic into something a little more sinister, black magic. White Witches are much more powerful then Dark Witches, which explains why I am as powerful as I am. But I digress. Ahelia is very pure, almost Godly pure." She spat "Each White Witch offers one special ability, along with their other powers. Ahelia's special ability is giving life to those who are dead, or dying without the use of black magic. She is the key to giving your Children lasting life, Count. But before I am about to hand my daughter over to you she will come with a challenge. Are you interested Count?" Ambrosia asked. Dracula thought for a moment, then proceeded to speak.

"You have sparked my curiosity, and I wish to hear what this certain challenge is, if I am to make a deal with you tonight."

Meanwhile Ahelia sat atop her bed wondering what her mother and Dracula were discussing, why did her mother decide to bring such a man back from the dead. Ahelia couldn't help but walk to her window and cautiously open the shutters to at least see what was going on between the devious pair. But before Ahelia could get a chance to focus her gaze upon them she felt her eyes begin to sting and burn. Ahelia's jaw dropped and she let out loud whimpers and small shrieks of pain.

"Stop! Oh Lord! Mother stop!" She begged

Ahelia placed her hands over her eyes and backed away far from the window and collapsed, she clawed at the wooden floorboards until she felt the stinging begin to fade and she was left in tears. Ahelia wanted to curse her damned mother, but she feared her mother would sense her intentions and cast a far worse torturous spell on her. So Ahelia stayed quiet and remained sitting on the floor, fearful to move anywhere near the window.

"If I were to mention to Ahelia of my plans she would simply refuse and I would have to torture the poor girl until she'd agree. But you see Count, I am not that cruel, I am her mother after all." Ambrosia gave a sinister cackle. Dracula stood unamused with the woman. Ambrosia noticed this and quickly continued to further explain her proposal. "I will have to erase her memory, she will forget who she is, she'll even forget her own name. After successfully taking away her memories I will put her into a deep sleep and when she wakes she will find herself in the small village of Transylvania, of course she wont know where she is. Then it will be your job to find her, and make her fall in love with you."

"Fall in love?" Dracula asked.

"Yes. You don't think you can just take her, impregnate her and have your precious un-dead Kin do you? It wont be that simple, Count. I told you that my daughter comes with a challenge and you will see that challenge though. As I was saying, you must make her fall in love with you, once you have accomplished that you will have to turn her, she will then also become a 'Hybrid'. You have till the next full Moon to turn her, but each day Ahelia will regain pieces of her memory. She will have her memory fully restored before the full moon. So you only have a few weeks before she remembers who she is."

"Why is it so important that I make her fall in love with me, before she remembers who she truly is?" Dracula replied slightly annoyed, this deal was getting more and more complicated.

"She knows who you are Count and what exactly you are, the great Nosferatu Vlad Dracula, a killer of the night. She would never fall in love with a man as evil and tainted as you are, as I told you she is a White Witch, she is pure. But while her memory is erased she will have no idea who or what you are, her having no knowledge of what you are, will open the possibility of her falling in love with you. If Ahelia does not fall in love with you before her memory is returned to her then she will return here and you will not be granted what you want so passionately. And if at any point you tell her about our deal, the spell will automatically be broken, if you so much as call her by her real name she will gain another piece of her memory. I am sure she will make a new name for herself so you will just have to address her by whatever name that is. She must not know you are Nosferatu, she will only know you by your name and the lies you tell her." There was a long silent pause, Dracula was trying to wrap his thoughts around what Ambrosia was telling him. Ambrosia then broke the silence.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, yes we have a deal."

"Good. Now, turn me. I want you to turn me before I decided to make this deal official. As soon as you do so I will find Ahelia and start the process of temporarily diminishing her memories." Ambrosia demanded. Dracula's blue eyes seemed to give off a radiant bright glow, his face then twisted into an ugly snarl and he bared his sharp teeth. Before Ambrosia had a chance to take in what was happening, with lighting speed, Dracula had his large pale hand around her neck and pinned Ambrosia tightly up against a tree only a few feet away from where they had just recently been standing.

Back in the house Ahelia noticed that she could hear once again, there was a sort of low growling from some sort of rabid animal just outside her window. Quickly getting up from the hard ground she rushed to the window and noticed her eyes were fine, they had not begun stinging like they had so painfully before, she wondered why? Then she realized why, her mother was distracted while Dracula held her up against a tree and intimidatingly growled and snarled loudly in Ambrosia's terror stricken face. Ahelia knew her mother could do nothing, non of her trickery, nor her spells could save her from Dracula's rage. He was much to powerful for her nonsense. As Ahelia watched the scene play out in-front of her, she noticed a large part of her enjoyed watching her mother squirm and whimper while in Dracula's grasp. She deserved it. Ahelia wished she could put some fear into her mother the same as Dracula had. If Ahelia had even tried anything smart with her mother, then she knew her mother would hex her or torture her with some sort of black magic. Thought Ahelia was powerful, she was not as old nor wiser then her mother, which made her not as powerful as Ambrosia.

"This deal, Ambrosia, seems to benefit you more than I. Why should you receive eternal life from me so easily, while you send me on a sort of quest to obtain what I have been working so desperately for! I will not turn you Ambrosia!" Dracula shouted. Ambrosia's eyes widened.

"What?" She managed to choke, breathlessly. "You said, w- we had a deal! I brought you back!" She raised her voice angrily.

"But we do, I will not turn you, not just yet. Your only challenge I have for you is patience my dear. I will turn you as soon as Ahelia has fallen in love with me-" Ambrosia opened her mouth to protest.

"If you do not agree with what I am telling you Ambrosia, I will as you said earlier take Ahelia, Impregnate her with my spawn, and I will finally have what I desire. And before I leave to take what is mine, I will rip your beating black heart out of your chest." Dracula threatened, Ambrosia fearfully watched as Dracula raised his other hand, she noticed his hand was webbed and his nails were as long and as sharp as knives. he gently placed his long finger nails against Ambrosia's chest and applied a slight pressure, so that his nails began to break through the thin layer of her flesh. Thick dark blood began to pool at Ambrosia's chest and seep through the front of her black gown. Dracula laughed and licked his lips when she began to scream.

"Stop! Stop! I agree, I agree. Just let me go you beast!" Ambrosia shouted, Dracula loosened his grip but before he let her go completely. He let his hand free her neck and trail slowly down the front of her dress to where the blood continued to flow. He could still hear the sound of Ambrosia's heart beat wildly in her chest. The sight of her blood nearly drove him mad, he needed a taste. It had been so long since he had fed upon a mortal and he wanted to drain her completely, but he contained himself. Instead he let some of her blood gather at his fingertips and Ambrosia watched in disgust as he let his long tongue slowly and almost sensually lick her blood off of his fingers, he savoured the liquid and smiled. Dracula knew once he left the presence of Ambrosia he would replenish himself with copious amount of fresh blood, from the pulsing veins of any man or woman. Dracula finally let Ambrosia go and she gave out a large sigh of relief.

Ahelia heard every word of what Dracula had said. Her mother had made a deal with two devils that night. Ambrosia had sold her soul to the Devil to bring Dracula back from the dead, and she had now sold her own daughter to the second Devil, the Nosferatu Dracula. Ahelia knew she had to leave her home, she had to try to get away some how. If she stayed any longer she would be forced to succumb to her mothers spell and she would loose her memory. Ahelia would not bring anything with her, she would leave her home and all of her possessions behind.

Dracula backed away from Ambrosia.

"I am glad we have come to an agreement, then. I will be leaving now Ambrosia. Tomorrow I will start my quest for your daughter."

"Before you go, I must tell you. You are already aware that while you were existing before Van Helsing had murdered you for the second time, there was a special connection. A bond between you and your three brides. There may still be a bond between the four of you, I could sense a small connection a certain energy whilst I was trying to bring you back. They may appear unexpectedly from the scene of where they last died, or they may not." Ambrosia added. Dracula nodded. It had not entirety mattered if his brides would be resurrected or not, though he would be grateful if his beloved Verona returned to him once again.

"I bid you goodnight Ambrosia."

And with that Dracula let his large wings loose, he basked in the feeling of letting his wings stretch and carry him over head again. It was a glorious feeling he had missed so dearly. Shocked by his true form, Ambrosia watched as Dracula flew higher and higher above the treetops and out of sight. She stood in silence for a few brief moments before remembering what she needed to do next.

"Ahelia! Where are you? I need to speak with you at once my dear!" Ambrosia called out in a threatening tone, little did she know Ahelia was already running further and further away from their home. Ambrosia decided to enter her home and assumed Ahelia was in her room, but when she had not sensed Ahelia's presence as soon as she walked through the door she cursed out loud she was enraged.

Ambrosia quickly ran to a one of the small cabinets in her home that contained some herbs, grabbing what she needed she chanted a small spell and threw the herbs into the fire. The fire was quickly snuffed and all that was left was clouds of smoke from the dying embers, Ambrosia leaned over and inhaled the toxic thick black smoke.

"Where has my Ahelia gone to?" She hissed, within seconds Ambrosia could feel herself become weightless and she then became one with the smoke. The smoke would take Ambrosia to her fleeing daughter.

Ahelia ran as fast as her feet could possibly take her, when she suddenly felt the evil force of her mother begin to close in on her. Ahelia knew she couldn't let her catch her and take her memories away, but Ahelia felt it was already to late. Tears begun to run down Ahelia's face and she cried out to her mother.

"Lasă-mă- fi, tu vrăjitoare, leave me be! I heard everything. You plan on giving me up to that bloody Nosferatu!" Ahelia shouted, she could feel her feet begin to ache and protest beneath her. Her breathing became ragged and she could feel herself slowing down. _No please, oh God no, don't let me give up now._ Ahelia panicked and in one last final attempt to successfully flee from her mother, Ahelia used one of her own spells. She held out her hands in-front of her and a small white ball of pure energy began to swirl and form between her hands, she concentrated harder and let the ball grow larger. Praying the pure ball of light would rid her of her mothers negative force, Ahelia stopped in her tracks knelt to the ground gently placing the ball of light onto the ground in-front of her. She then began to chant, and loud.

"Attura binyata comal targan, sarturay yintara fortale!" The ball of light began to make a small buzzing sound, as the ball grew brighter the buzzing became louder until Ahelia's ears began to ring.

A quick blast of light, lit the dark ominous forest. And as soon as the light came it was gone, Ahelia got up and quickly looked around to see if her mother was anywhere near her. But she sensed nothing. Ahelia noticed the remains of the white energy began to fall from the sky like snow, and slowly evaporate before they touched the ground. She sighed, and thanked God her spell had rid her mothers unholy presence. Ahelia decided not to waste any more time, and continue on her way. As soon as she turned around Ahelia ran straight into a tall almost immovable dark force. When she looked up to see Ambrosia's hideous bony face and two glaring red eyes, she let out a scream and tried desperately to run away as fast as possible. But Ambrosia grabbed Ahelia's long brown hair in her left fist and forcefully pulled her back, she nearly ripped out a large chunk of Aheilas curls. Ahelia stumbled backwards from her mothers brute force and toppled to the cold dank forest ground.

"Aheila, you miserable, insufferable little Hag, stay put! If you try to run away from Mommy again, I swear I will kill you right here myself." Ambrosia growled.

"No you won't, not when you have already made your deal with Dracula!" Ahelia cried, She reached up and grabbed her mothers hand trying to loosen the tight grip she had on her hair. Ambrosia slapped Ahelia's hand away and continued yanking her hair until, Ahelia begged her to stop. Ambrosia finally let go of her daughters hair and walked around her and knelt down so that she was face to face with Ahelia. Taking two fingers and placing them under Ahelia's small chin, she made Ahelia look into her eyes. Ahelia knew she could not look away from the burning red eyes that were like two hot embers which burned brightly in her mothers skull.

"Its time now Ahelia. You will now loose any memory of yourself you have, but only until it is three days away from the next full moon. But if Dracula is to make you fall in love with him then a bond will be made between the two of you and you will have no choice but to be his. Even when your memories come back."

Ahelia took a moment to look at her mother with a disgusted look on her face, before she replied.

"Du-te Dracu! (Go to Hell)" Ahelia spat the words like they were Venom, Ahelia had more hate for her mother in that moment then she had for anyone else. Ambrosia ignored her daughter and began chanting. Ahelia could do nothing, with each passing moment Ahelia could feel her energy drain from within her. And before Ahelia knew what had happened next she had already passed out from exhaustion.

"That's it my child, go to sleep." Ambrosia whispered in her native Romanian tongue.

She let her daughter lay still on the ground below them. Ambrosia could feel the forest floor begin to tremble and the tree's around Ahelia and Ambrosia began to groan loudly as their roots, lifted from the ground, and like snakes slithered their way towards Ahelia. Hundreds of roots began twinning and wrapping themselves around Ahelias ankles, wrists, torso, soon her entire body was covered and the roots gripped on tightly to Ahelia the same as a python would with its prey. Ambrosia smiled to herself as the ground opened up and Ahelia disappeared from the Carpathian Mountains forest.


	2. Transylvania

_Chapter two. Transylvania_

The young Romanian girl lay silently and gently stirred, finally awakening from the deep sleep her mother had placed her under. Ahelia noticed something rough was poking and scratching the side of her face. Ahelia slowly began to pry open her tired, heavy chocolate brown eyes. Slightly startled she found herself laying in piles of large golden blocks of straw which was slightly damp. She sat upright and suddenly noticed she was freezing cold, she looked down at her burgundy soaked dress, and her brown locks were just starting to dry out in the cold Romanian air. Ahelia looked around in a panic, she couldn't think clearly, it was almost as if she couldn't think at all. Where was she, why was she sleeping in the back of a cart full of wet straw? Ahelia felt her head begin to pound in frustration and confusion. _Where am I, Do I live here? How did I get here?_ These questions ran rapid through Ahelias head, but she realized she could not answer any of her own questions. Becoming irritated Ahelia took her right hand and began to angrily hit her forehead, she hit it again and again. Would that possibly make her remember? She thought to herself. No. Defeated Aheila stopped and took a good look around her, there were a few wooden houses, two large Clydesdale rested in-front of the cart, they seemed to pay no mind to Ahelia and instead quietly ate out of their nearly empty troft. Perhaps she lived in one of these houses, but then why would she be sleeping in the back of a cart soak and wet, was she homeless? Maybe somebody around here knew her. Ahellia thought, then she realized something startling, who was she? What was her name? Ahelia gasp and covered her mouth before she let out a small cry, tears began to form in her eyes, she understood absolutely nothing about herself and where she was, and it frightened her.

"Cine esti? Ce faci ședinței în coșul meu, fată!" Ahelia jumped, startled when she heard a loud male voice speaking in Romanian from behind her. Ahelia turned her head around and saw a short old man with silver hair waving his arms about angrily. He demanded to know why she was sitting in the back of his cart. Ahelia didnt know what to say, she didn't even know why she was there. Ahelia decided it would be best to let herself down from the cart before the man became even angrier with her. Ahelia started to crawl across coarse straw, once she made it to the edge she turned around and placed her boot down onto the old wooden wheel of the cart. The old man watched and did nothing to help her down, until Ahelia lost her footing and fell down hard into the mud and puddles below. Finally the once angry old man trudged throught the thick mud and helped the now crying Ahelia up from the sticky, filthy ground. Once standing Ahelia quickly wiped away her tears of frustration, thanked the man for helping her up and apologized for being in the back of his cart.

"Vă mulțumesc și îmi pare foarte rău, iartă- mă ." Ahelia replied, the old mans face softened when he had realized just how upset the now mud covered Ahelia was. He gently placed an arm around her, Ahelia looked into the old man's green eyes and noticed something had changed. He seemed kind and he now wore a sweet smile on his face.

"Tis alright young lady, you have caused no harm nor damage to my bundles of straw or my two boys," He teased, pointing towards the two Horses, Ahelia gave a small smile. "Now, tell me my dear lady. Who are you, and what exactly were you doing in the back of my cart. You don't look to be homless," The old man stated, he took a good look at the young girl. "Your dress is, or should I say it was much to lovely for someone in poverty, and this shawl, its quite lovely as-well. Do you live around here, I could take you home. Your family must be worried sick wondering where you are. You aren't one of Mr. Baduna's girls are you?" The old man curiously asked, he had refered to the owner of one of Transylvania's whore houses. Ahelia did not understand what he had meant by that, he asked so many question and Ahelia knew she would not be able to answer any of them.

"I- I don't know." She quietly responded, looking away from the man. He was suddenly confused.

"What do you mean you do not know, what is it you do not know my dear?"

"Anything, I don't know anything. Its as if I have lost my memory, I do not know who I am, where I live. I do not even remember my own name. Please you must help me, I need to find somewhere where there is food and lodging. You wouldn't happen to know where I could stay for a night do you, I can't exactly stay out here, I'd die out here... Where is here, sir. Where am I.?"

"You are in Transylvania, my dear, welcome!" He laughed, Ahelia didn't find his humour amusing. "And to answer your other question yes, I happen to know where you can stay. I mentioned earlier a man by the name of Baduna, Mr. Baduna. He owns a building not to far from here. There you will find what you need, food, drink, and a bed to sleep. Come I will take you there." The man said, Ahelia nodded.

"Mulțumesc." Ahelia thanked the man graciously.

She followed the older gentleman to the front of the cart, where he then helped her climb up into the front seat. Once she sat comfortably in her seat the old man began to walk around to the other side of the cart, but stopped abruptly and a look of worry spread across his face. Ahelia leaned closer and focused her gaze when she noticed the old man's once green eyes had mysteriously change their colour. His eyes were nothing she had ever seen before, but for some reason they seemed strangely familiar, his one eye was blue with a small brown patch and the other eye was a dark almost black colour. The more Aheilia looked into the old mans eyes the more she began to feel a sense of fear build within her, and she had not known why. She felt almost the need to jump off of the front seat of the cart and run far away from the man.

"Your eyes," She breathed "Is everything al right. Sir, do you need help?" Ahelia asked with concern. The old man just waved his hand and gave a small nervous laugh, before he excused himself and began to hurriedly hobble away into the house where his cart rested in front of, Ahelia waited and wondered what had been wrong with the suspicious elder.

* * *

Ambrosia panicked as she made her way through the old Transylvania home, she knew Ahelia had noticed her eyes and she feared it would trigger a piece of her memory.

An elderly man with silver hair laid almost petrified atop of his wooden dining room table, he couldn't move, the only thing he could move back and forth were his terrified green eyes. It was only this morning the old man named Calin had been preparing to make a long trip to a farm just outside of Transylvania, to deliver extra Straw to an old friend of his. He was putting his old grey wool jacket on when he noticed his legs became stiff and he couldn't not move them. As the rest of his body became immovable he had fainted and woke up still unable to move his limbs, atop his dining room table. Now he watched with wide eyes as a strange blonde woman he had never seen before approach him.

"Who are you? How did you get into my home?"

"Silence, old man. If you make any noise, if you so much as scream I can assure you, I will rip your throat out and you will be left to bleed out and die, and no one will come to save you. Do you understand me?" Ambrosia hissed.

"Y-Yes, I understand." His voice shook. What the Witch had said about Calin making any noise and the consequence that would follow had left Calins mind, when he noticed the hideous creature the Witch began to transform into. Ambrosia noticed the old man open his mouth to scream and she quickly took her long white fingers and squeezed Calins neck tightly, he began to choke and he found that with each passing second it was getting harder and harder to breath. Ambrosia's long yellowed finger nails dug deep into the man's neck and Calin could feel his warm thick blood, begin to trickle slowly down the sides of his neck. Ambrosia's eyes were blazing red, her eye sockets had sunk deep into her skull, her mouth opened wide. Calin could see her teeth were rotten, they were brown and decaying and the once pink gums around her teeth were now a dark shade of grey. As Ambrosia leaned over the old man and lowered her face towards his, Calin noticed her breath smelt like a rotting corpse and he nearly passed out from the putrid stench. As Calin gasped for air with his mouth open, Ambrosia quickly took a deep breath and began to inhale the rest of the man's soul along with his memories. Calin could do nothing but watch and feel himself begin to fade away, Ambrosia's red eyes rolled to the back of her head so only the whites of her eyes could be seen. Calin could hardly believe his eyes when he realized that the woman in-front of him began to transform into himself, soon Ambrosia had completed her transformation and she once again became Calin. Calin knew he was dying, his heart rate had slowed and his breathing became low and shallow, with one last breath Calin cursed Ambrosia.

"Diavolul Bitch" He spat. Ambrosia said nothing and just gave a small smile, before reaching for the man's head and twisting it hard, she heard the large crack of his neck being suddenly snapped.

"Odihnesc acum. (Rest now)" She whispered. Ambrosia turned her head around quickly when she noticed the sound of the front door being opened. She heard the voice of her daughter call out to the old man, she wondered where he was and if he was fine.

"Distrande." Ambrosia hissed under her breath as she waved her hand over the deceased man, both Calin and his blood that had pooled on the table evaporated into thin air. Relieved Ambrosia turned around and gave Aheilia a large smile, Ahelia returned the smile when she noticed the old man was al-right after all.

"I was beginning to worry something was terribly wrong with you, you scared me, sir... Shall we get going now, then?" Ahelia asked. Ambrosia nodded.

"No need to worry about me my dear, I have never felt better. I just came in here to retrieve my things I almost left them behind," Ambrosia replied when she noticed a brown sac that rested against a wall near the front entrance of the house. It must have been some of the old mans belongings, Ambrosia thought to herself. "I am sorry that I have kept you waiting for so long. Of course we should get going."

"Oh it was no trouble at all sir, I am in no hurry. By the way, I was wondering, what is your name?" Ahelia asked.

"My name is Calin." Ambrosia answered, she slowly walked towards the old mans belongings and picked up the brown sac in her left hand. She let Ahelia lead the way out of Calins old home. Once the two were finally seated in the front of the cart, Ambrosia gathered the reins and flicked them against the two large bodies of the Clydesdale. They sluggishly began to turn away from their troft and head down a muddy pathway, further into the small village of Transylvania. As the two strong horses trudged through the mud, leaving their hooves and white legs a muddy mess, Ahelia couldnt help but allow her thoughts to return to Calins eyes. It was so odd, Ahelia looked over to Calin and noticed his eyes were once again a pale green. Ambrosia caught her daughter staring at her eyes. She gave out a small laugh.

"Do you find something amusing about me, young lady? You look at me with such a strange look in your eyes."

"I find something more strange about you than amusing, Mr. Calin. It is your eyes I find so odd. I couldn't help but notice right before you made your way into your home that your eyes had changed a different colour. Your eyes, they are green. But when I had looked into them earlier I noticed your right eye was blue with a dark brown patch, and your left eye was a very dark brown."

"And your point Miss?" Ahelia heard Calin asked almost in defence, as if Calin was hiding something.

"There is no point to be made, sir. I just found your eyes to be rather different. Its curious, those eyes, the blue and brown ones. They almost seemed familiar, like I have known you before, but I can not remember for sure. Tell me Mr. Calin are you certain that I have never met you before this morning?" Ahelia wondered.

"Yes, I am sure. Perhaps it was just some sort of trickery. Your eyes they were probably just playing tricks on you." Then he quickly changed the subject. "We are nearing Mr. Baduna's, once we are there I will introduce you to him, I am sure he will take a beautiful woman like yourself into the comfort of his house with red doors." Ambrosia smiled, little did her daughter know she was dropping her off at a damn Bawdy house.

"A house with red doors, forgive me Mr. Callin but I am not entirely sure what you mean by 'a house with red doors'." Ahelia asked, she had never heard of a Whore house before, growing up in the Carpathian Mountains she was shielded from the world around her, she had rarely left the forest and her mother had never told her such things. Ahelia was in for a shock. Calin just waved his hand.

"Its just an expression, my dear." There was a pause.

Then Ahelia felt as though her head was about to explode, she had never felt such a pain before. Ahelia cried out and placed both hands onto her head. Ahelia panicked and continued to cry out in pain, she shut her eyes tightly and she could feel a thick liquid seep from her eyes. While her eyes were shut tight she could see a bright white flash and something stirred in her memory, images of an eerily familiar blonde woman appeared in her mind. Right away Aheliea noticed the blue and brown eyes of the woman, who was she seeing?

She wondered who this woman was and why her eyes were the same as Calin's had been earlier that morning. Finally the pain in Ahelia's head slowly dissipated but a new pain could be felt on her right wrist. It was a strong burning sensation, Ahelia pulled the sleeve of her dress back to reveal a symbol that looked to be branded in her porcelain skin. It looked like a star to Ahelia, a star with five points. She quickly covered the symbol with her sleeve hoping Mr. Calin hadn't noticed, but Ambrosia noticed every detail. Ahelia looked to Mr. Calin and noticed his expression was blank, he hadn't looked surprised at all, it was as if what Ahelia was going through was something completely normal. The liquid from Ahelia's eyes dripped their way down the entire length of her face, some of the liquid had moved past Ahelia's lips, and she noticed it had tasted like a bitter sulphur. Lifting her fingers to her face to wipe away her tears she looked at her finger tips to see her tears were the colour of ink. She screamed and without a second thought jumped off of the still moving cart. She landed on her knees in the mud, she tried to quickly get up but her boots slipped from underneath her in the deep mud.

Finally regaining her composer, she noticed Mr Calin had stopped the cart and was staring at her, still his face was emotionless. Ahelia breathed heavily, and did not move from where she was standing in the mud.

"Come back onto the cart Miss, we are almost at Mr. Baduna's, come, come!" Ambrosia impatiently called to her daughter, Ahelia was about to take a step forward to make her way back to the front of the cart but stopped dead in her tracks when she got a good look at Mr. Calins eyes, they had changed again! Ahelia's jaw dropped.

"Oh my good God." She couldn't believe what was seeing, everything was so confusing and terrifying to her. Mr. Calins eyes, the pain in her head, the flashing images of a blonde woman with the same eyes, the symbol on her right wrist, her black tears. It was all to much for Ahelia, she could not process any of it. She decided to pick up her skirts in her hands and she began to run past the cart and away from Mr. Calin, though the mud and puddles made it hard to run, Ahelia didn't stop. And she did not dare to look back at Mr. Calin, she feared if she did then she would once again see the haunting blue and brown eyes. Ahelia didn't know where she was going and she didn't care, just as long as she was as far away from the old man as possible. Ahelia could feel herself slowing down, she was becoming exhausted from trudging and pulling her boots thought the thick mud. She decided to round the corner of a house and rest up against the side of the house.

"What is going on, oh God what has happened to me? Why cant I remember anything! Why can I remember my own bloody name!" Ahelia cried out into the cold morning air.

She had no idea what to do next, or where to even go. She was lost, and so were her memories. Ahelia started to believe that perhaps she was going mad, this upset her greatly. She gave a large growl of pure anger and of frustration, then turned around so she was facing the dull grey wood of the house. Lifting one of her mud covered black boots she gave the wall a few kicks and then with her fist she started to pound the wall, a piece chipped wood grazed the side of her right fist, leaving her with a large cut. She held her bleeding fist in her left hand and and cursed under her breath to herself.

Then out of no where Ahelia heard a strange laugh, a females laugh, it was a loud cackle. Ahelia looked around, her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she heard it again. This time is was much louder, still Ahelia saw no one, she covered her ears and waited to hear the next ominous laugh. But there was only silence. As Ahelia slowly removed her hands from her ears the cackling started up again. This time the cackling was coming from inside Ahelia's head, it was horrible. The laughing sounded like a flock of birds were attacking her from every direction with their terrible ear piercing screams.

"Ahgg! Stop it! Stop!" Ahelia called out, and to her surprise the cackling stopped. Instead she heard a woman's soft voice from somwhere beside her.

"Child, are you al-right? Who are you yelling at? You look like you have been scared out of your wits." The woman asked in concern. Ahelia took a good look at the woman. She held a bucket in her right hand, she wore a dark head scarf and a large knitted shawl. The woman had slight crows-feet at the corners of her eyes, and she had prominent lines around her mouth. Her hair was dark, with streaks of grey hair that poked out of her headscarf. Ahelia continued to stare at the woman with the look of horror still lingering across her face. The woman slowly placed her bucket down on the ground beside her, and she took a step forward towards Ahelia. She treated Ahelia as if she was a wild dear that would run away at any sudden movement. She didn't want to frighten the already scared girl. Ahelia allowed the woman to near closer.

"What is your name, dear." The nice woman asked, Ahelia thought for a moment before replying.

"Isabella. My name is Isabella." She replied. She new she had to make a new name for herself.

"Such a beautiful name. Isabella, would you like to come in to my home? You are soaked to the bone, and covered in mud. Please come inside and get warmed up. My husband has just made breakfast and I would like you to join us. You look like you need something to eat and drink." The woman smiled.

"I would hate to trouble you and your husband." Ahelia responded.

"Nonsense, love. Come now. It would be our pleasure."

Ahelia could not turn down the chance to warm herself up beside a fire and have something to eat. She was starving and was also quite parched. Ahelia noticed something about the woman, she sensed that she was a good-hearted woman with a kind soul. She was drawn to her kindness and agreed to enter the woman's home.

She followed the older woman into the old house, upon entering she noticed the house had a positive energy it was warm and welcoming. Ahelia noticed many herbs hung from the ceiling in the kitchen and lined the walls. There were many candles lit, which gave off an ambient glow. A large deer skin rug was situated in the sitting room among hand crafted wooden chairs. And the smell of fresh food wafted in the air. Ahelia felt safe for the first time that day. She turned to the elder woman and gave a large smile.

"You have such a wonderful home." Ahelia sweetly said, the woman smiled and gently placed a hand on Ahelia's shoulder.

"Thank you my child, thank you. Now I hope you arent afraid of dogs, I have quite a large dog named Albert. He is a sweet thing, he is just a little imposing is all. Oh, there he is now," The Woman pointed to the large Romanina Raven Shepard. Ahelia noticed the fur of the dog, there was so much and it was as black as midnight except for the white patch on the dogs chest. Ahelia watched the dog trot his way up to her. Once the dog was in front of her, he wasted no time in investigating the strange girl. He sniffed and pawed at her dress, Ahelia gave a small laugh and she gently began to pat the dogs large head.

"Albert is so nice, he is a sweet dog indeed." Ahelia softly replied. While Ahelia continued to pet the dog, a tall rugged looking man who looked to be a little older than the woman of the house, walked into the room. He stopped and gave a confused look when he noticed Ahelia standing in the doorway with his wife. He noticed her dress was wet and filthy, her hair was in a knotted mess, her shawl hung loosely off of her shoulders. And her face seemed to have some sort of dark matter streaked across her pale cheeks.

"Anamaria, care este această fată tânără?" The bearded man asked abruptly, he took his knitted forest green hat off his head, revealing his almost shoulder length salt and pepper black hair. His wife took Ahelia by the shoulder and guided her a few steps forward closer to her husband. Ahelia hoped that the man was not mad at his wife for taking her in. But as Ahelia neared closer to him, the man's blue eyes became softer.

"This is Isabella, Costache. I found her outside. When I noticed the poor condition she was in I asked her if she would like to join us for some breakfast." Anamaria looked to her husband with sweet pleading eyes, hoping her husband would allow Ahelia to stay. Costache saw the look his wife had been giving him and she seemed to look desperate to have Ahelia stay with them for breakfast. So he agreed.

"Da, da, desigur." Costache smiled warmly, Anamaria beamed.

Ahelia felt Anamaria then guide her to the kitchen to sit down at a small table fit for a small group of people. Ahelia sat down in one of the chairs and waited patiently as Anamaria sat down next to her and Costache brought their breakfast over to the table. Ahelia eyed the food in-front of her, she could feel her mouth begin to water and her stomach growl.

As soon as both Costache and Anamaria started to help themselves to the hot food in front of them Ahelia immediately begun to do the same. Ahelia took some pork, fresh vegetables and eggs. Everything tasted like heaven to Ahelia, the food was absolutely wonderful! Albert walked over to where Ahelia had been eating and sat next to her, in hopes Ahelia would decide to give him her table scraps. She just smiled at the dog and continued to eat. While Ahelia ate quietly to herself, Anamaria stood up to make her a tea. Pouring the hot water from the kettle into one of her egg shell coloured tea cups, she also decided to add some herbs. The last herb she had added to Ahelia's cup was red clover.

"So, Isabella. How did a young girl like yourself end up in such a horrid condition. You're a mess you poor girl." Costache stated as he slowly cut his tough pork and popped a piece in between his thin lips. Ahelia suddenly felt so aware and self concious about the way she looked. She quickly glanced down at herself and noticed just how filthy she was. And her clothes weren't the only thing that had been filthy, she noticed her hands were streaked with mud, her own blood and dirt resided underneath her fingernails. Little did she know her face had also been covered in what looked like black soot, to Anamaria and Costache. But in reality the black matter were her black inky tears that had dripped from her eyes down her face.

"I- Well I- um." Ahelia didn't know what to say, so she decided to tell the couple the truth. She prayed that they would not think she was crazy, and send her out back into the filthy streets of Transylvania to die in the cold. Ahelia took a deep breath and placed her utensils down on her plate. Before she could start Anamaria handed Ahelia her tea and she thanked her.

"Mulțumesc, Anamaria," There was a small pause. "Well. To be entirely honest, I don't know how I ended up in Transylvania, I am not sure if I live here, or If I am from elsewhere. I remember some things, little things, such as speaking in Romanian... I am afraid I also do not know who I am. I have forgotten everything about myself. I do not even know my own name. Isabella is just a name I made up for myself..." Ahelia paused to look at the old couple, she noticed the look of confusion and uncertainly on their faces. "I hope you do not think I am insane. I swear I am telling the truth. I woke up this morning in stacks of straw in the back of a cart. And I came across this strange man..." Ahelia stopped herself.

"Though I am sure by now it is I who you two think to be strange." Ahelia decided to quickly take a sip of her warm, steaming tea that sat in front of her.

The tea was still rather hot and the warm water burned the tip of her tongue. As Ahelia swallowed the bitter tasting tea, which was quite revolting. She could feel a strange sensation near the back of her throat, it felt as though she was choking on something, and her stomach felt like it was on fire. Ahelia bolted up from her chair and excused herself. The couple looked at one another with worried looks. Anamaria rose from her seat and followed Ahelia to the door. Opening the door, Ahelia began to choke violently on whatever was caught in her throat and the horrible feeling in her stomach was still present.

"Isabella, Isabella! Are you al-right? What is wrong with you child?" Anamaria worriedly asked, she placed one brown wrinkled hand on Ahelia's shoulder and she placed the other on Ahelia's back and patted her back gently. Ahelia could not answer, she could hardly talk let alone breath. She gripped onto a rotting railing in-front of her and continued to cough, she was panicking now. With one last cough, Ahelia could see something shoot out of her mouth followed by some sour bile. She looked for whatever flew out of her mouth but she saw nothing but her murky white bile below. Ahelia coughed so hard that her face was now stained with tears and her throat was raw. She was beyond confused.

"I- I think I am al-right. I don't know what happened. As soon as I took a small sip of my tea, I could feel something small at the back of my throat. And my stomach, my stomach felt hot. It was horrible." Ahelia breathed. She felt drained, and somewhat nauseous. She needed to rest. As soon as Ahelia tried to walk back into the house her knees went weak and her head spun. She nearly fell until she felt two steady hands keep her upright.

"You need rest Isabella. Come. Do you have a place to stay this evening?" Anamaria asked, taking Ahelia back into the house. Ahelia shook her head.

"Then you shall stay here tonight, until you clearly remember who you are. We can't have you wandering around the streets of Transylvania by yourself and not knowing who you are or where you are from. And do not refuse to stay here, my dear. Here is safe, here you have what you need to survive. Now I will take you upstairs we have an extra room, it used to be my sons..." She added, her voice was sombre at the mentioning of her son.

"We will get you changed into something else, we seem to be nearly the same size. You need to get some sleep and when you awake, we will wash that dirt from your skin," Anamaria turned to her husband who was still seated at the kitchen table eating his breakfast. "Costache!" She shouted. He nearly jumped at the sound of his wife's loud voice "Take her Costache, take her to Petru's old room. While you do that, I will grab one of my nightgowns for her to wear." Costache got up from his seat and walked over to the two women, once he wrapped one of his large arms around Ahelia, he saw his wife motion him to lean down and move down closer. He leaned in far enough so that his wife could whisper something to him.

"Once I have had her changed and placed into bed, meet me in _my_ room." Costache knew what room his wife meant and he nodded, before taking Ahelia to the upstairs and into their sons previous room.


	3. Witches Among Us

_Dracula's Castle_

Dracula held onto the frightened woman in front of him, she rested her back up against his chest and he whispered to her gently, the woman felt shivers move up and down her spine when she could feel the cool air of his breath move past her ear, it was like ice, like cold breeze on a winters day the kind that left your ears sore and pink. His hands were colder then his breath had been. He let his hands run down the woman's arms and held them securely to her sides, so she could not move. She could feel how cold his hands were even through the sleeves of her dress. He kept whispering to her that everything would be al-right.

"Don't fret, soon this will all be over and you will end up just like the rest of them," Dracula reassured her. "You will become a dark creature of the night, a damned immortal being like myself and so many others before. I desperately need more of my kind to live on, and you will be added to my... Collection of the un-dead." He chuckled. The woman gave out a loud cry.

"Please, please let me go. You have already drained the others. Isn't that enough, please I am begging you!" The young girl pleaded. Dracula grabbed her hair and gave it an almost rough tug, so her head was tilted back and he could get better access to her bare neck. He could see it now, her pulse. Turning others was always such a difficult task for Dracula, or for any Vampire for that matter.

"I will not drain you, my dear. Not completely anyway, just enough for you to awake once again. And when you awake you will need to feed on my blood in order to nearly complete your transformation."

"And then? Then what happens, what do I need to do to complete the transformation?" She asked with wide eyes. Another dreadful shiver ran down the girl's spine when she heard the low ominous laugh from behind her. She had a feeling what she needed to do next would not be pleasant. Dracula only continued to laugh, he found it amusing how loud and how fast her heartbeat pounded in his ears. Dracula always thought the sound of one's rapid heartbeat was beautiful, it was music to his ears. It was like the sound of a drum, over and over again it would pound and pulse.

"What will I need to do, to complete the process!" She nearly screamed, in fear and frustration. The sound of Dracula's haunting laugh drove her over the edge. The dark haired Vampire released the girl's hair and slowly made his way in-front of her. He wanted to see the sheer terror in her face when would tell her what she would need to do next to complete her transition.

"You will need to feed. Once you ingest my blood, you will become a ravenous beast. Your senses will be uncontrollable, the urge to taste one's sweet hot blood, with be hard to resist. You will need to feed only hours after your transition, if you do not feed, you will die. But I know you will feed, my dear. No Vampire can refuse fresh blood. You will not care who you feed from, like I said you will become a beast. Anyone you set your eyes upon will look good enough to drain, you wont be able to control yourself. All you will need is one drop of blood and it will drive you wild, my dear." Dracula explained, the whole time he was talking a smirk tugged at the corners of his thin pale lips.

"No, I won't do it. I would rather die, then become a Vampire. You can't make me!" She yelled, without a second thought she turned away from the un-dead man and began to run far away from him and deeper and deeper into the dark, cold castle. She had no idea where she was going, and she looked desperately for a way out, but to no avail.

"You can not run from me, Vera." Dracula's voice echoed through the castle. Vera looked around, in a panic as she continued to run. She could not see Dracula anywhere, he was nowhere to be seen. But she could hear his chilling voice call out to her. The girl suddenly ran into a hard force, when she looked up to see it was Dracula standing in-front of her, she let out an ear piercing scream and went to push him away from her. Before she could shove him backwards he forcefully grabbed her wrists and pulled her in close so she was up hard against his chest. Vera stared into Dracula's face and began to wail and scream as loud as she could when he flashed his lethal teeth, which looked to be as sharp as knives. Every single one of his teeth were jagged, and his eyes were like two glowing blue orbs.

Dracula finally allowed himself to sink his teeth into the girls scrawny neck. Vera let out one last scream, as her hot blood seeped out of her fresh wound. Dracula began to suck Vera's blood vigorously, the blood warmed his icy interior, and gave him a sense of pure bliss. Any time Dracula drank, he would always find himself in a sort of ecstasy. He listened as Vera's heart beat began to slow, her once loud, and wild beating heart now became a dull thud. Dracula continued to draw out the girls blood until the very last drop. Dracula felt to satisfied to be angry at himself for completely draining the girl. Dracula took his teeth out from Vera's neck and before he let her lifeless body topple to the ground, he let his long tongue glide across her neck and he lapped up any remaining blood, till her neck was clean.

"At least you no longer need worry about becoming a Vampire." Dracula smirked, he let her go and she fell down at his boots. Wiping his mouth and then placing his hands behind his back, he carefully stepped over Vera's body and returned to the room they once were, before Vera decided to run away from him. Upon returning to the large room, he noticed something strange. There was a large hearth situated at the far corner of the room and he could see that the flames of the fire flickered and would die out and then quickly rise again. Dracula continued to stare, he started towards the fire when he realized the flames revealed the shape of a tall woman standing there in the middle of the fire. As soon as Dracula stopped in-front of the large hearth, the fire died out and standing in the hot glowing embers was Ambrosia. Dracula rolled his eyes, turned on his heel and turned his back, he began to walk away from the Blonde woman.

"To what do I owe this unexpected and most pleasant visit from you Miss Ambrosia?" Dracula sarcastically said. Ambrosia gave a laugh when she sensed Dracula's sarcastic tone. She stepped out of the hearth and as soon as she did so, the flames had re lit themselves and burned bright. The last thing Dracula wanted in that moment was a visit from that horrid Witch.

"What do you want Ambrosia?" Dracula rudely asked. He turned around to face her, making sure there was plenty room between them. Ambrosia stopped and crossed her long bony arms in-front of her chest.

"I am here, because Vladislaus, you are wasting precious time. You told me last night that you would make yourself known to that little hag today. And instead here you are collecting townspeople," She paused and pointed at a small group of men and woman lying on the floor together, their blood nearly drained. "You can start recruiting your legion of un-dead creatures later. For now you need to focus on the important task of making that witch fall in love with you!" Ambrosia spat.

"Are you referring to that young daughter of yours Ambrosia. Why do you hate her so? Such a bitter witch you are." Dracula paused to give a small laugh. "I know. You hate your daughter because of what she is, a pure White Witch. You envy her don't you?" Dracula asked, he watched as Ambrosia's lips tightly pursed and her left eye began to twitch. He seemed to hit a sensitive spot in Ambrosia.

"I have no reason to envy my daughter." She hissed. Ambrosia changed the subject. "Today I did something you, yourself should have done. I took the time to visit my daughter today, to see how she was faring with her recent memory loss. And she was just as I expected, she was crying, distraught. All the things that warm the cockles of my heart," Ambrosia laughed, for only a moment before remembering the mistake she had made while visiting Ahelia. "Though I must tell you, Count. Regrettably, I may have sped up the process by a memory or two..."

"Sped up the process, how so?" Dracula scowled. Amborsia paused and gave a nervous sigh.

"Yes," She swallowed." I made a little disguise for myself today, by sucking out the soul of a random towns person. An old man named Calin... By breathing in the souls of other I can temporarily transform into them, I gain their looks, and their memories. I ultimately become them in every way, though I have not found a way to make the transformation last longer than it does. The transformation began to ware off. The first thing Ahelia noticed were my eyes," Ambrosia said pointing to her one bright blue eye. "When she saw this, she regain a memory, or possibly more than just one memory. I am not entirely sure what exactly she remembered."

"What if you had triggered all of her memories back? Then what would have happened?" Dracula snapped, not only did Dracula think the witch was positively appalling, and a nuisance. But she was also moronic.

"No, only you have the power to make her remember who she is. Like I said, if you were to call her by her real name, or tell her of our deal, then she would remember everything. And I must warn you Count. When she see's you for the first time she definitely will remember a thing or two, unless... Did she see you the night of our deal?" Ambrosia asked, curiously. Dracula knew that they had made eye contact the night he had been brought back. He remembered her sweet face, and large chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, as soon as you brought me back, I noticed Ahelia off in the distance behind a tree, watching us. I assume this means a greater part of her memory may return then?" Dracula replied, he could feel a sense of worry begin to wash over him. He began to think that perhaps he would run out of time, sooner than expected. And he would lose what he needed most. The key to life for his children. If he messed up, he knew that there was no other possibility of giving his children lasting life. There would be no Ahelia and there definitely were no other Frankenstein's he could use.

"More than likely," Ambrosia answered. "There is one last thing I want to bring up, Van Helsing." Ambrosia noticed Dracula cringe, and curse something under his breath.

"Gabriel. Gabriel, the left hand of god... The bastard who murdered me. What about him?" Dracula gave a low rumbling growl, that almost seemed to shake the very core of the castle. Ambrosia noticed the pure rage and anger that danced in Dracula's cold blue eyes. Ambrosia gave a small sly smirk.

"May I correct you Count, but I do believe he had murdered you yet again for a second time," She chuckled. "Oh, Count it's almost to-" Ambrosia stopped and gasped when she noticed she was down on the ground pinned down tightly under Dracula's weight. He had both of his hands clamped down hard onto her bony shoulders. She gave out a large cry in pain as he began to apply some force, with each passing second he pushed her shoulders hard against the stone floor. Until he heard the bones from her left shoulder begin to crack under his pressure. Ambrosia looked into the face of Dracula, with her eyes wide, black tears escaped the corners of her eyes. Dracula didn't stop, and he growled over top of her, once again barring his jagged teeth and glowing eyes. He was infuriated, how dare she test him like that. Finally Ambrosia's left shoulder had completely snapped, and she howled out, her screams echoed through the massive stone castle.

"I'll end all of this now! I swear to God I will end it. Let me go you dead bastard. Get off of me!" She yelled. Dracula complied and let her go, before she got up from the floor she reached up towards Dracula and placed a single finger to Dracula's forehead.

"Attura, Inshinyata!" Ambrosia shouted, Dracula watched confused. She had said some sort of spell he didn't understand, and he expected to feel something strange when she finished it. But there was nothing.

"What have you done, Witch?" Dracula asked, he moved away from Ambrosia and stood up from where he had been hovering over top her. Ambrosia slowly sat upright and placed a hand to her broken shoulder, she felt something sticking out of her left shoulder, it was a bone. She looked down to see it had torn through her skin, she looked up to Dracula, growled and gave him a threatening look. She quickly got up.

"Are you satisfied now! You idiot, I just gave Ahelia back another one of her memories! It was small, but it has sped up the process once again. I decided after I erased Ahelia's memories, to link you and Ahelia together. I do not have enough power over an ancient vampire like yourself. Whatever spell I perform on you, will go through to Ahelia. If I perform a small memory spell on you like I just did, you wont regain any memories but Ahelia will. If I were to hex you, it would hex Ahelia instead. Do you see what I am saying Count?" Ambrosia sneered. Dracula shot his arm out towards the hearth and pointed to the fire. He then began to walk towards Ambrosia, he noticed how terrified she was of him. Ambrosia gave a small shriek and waved her hand towards the fire, snuffing it out.

"Get the Hell out of my castle you miserable, woman! Get out!." He shouted, angrily. Ambrosia ran to the hearth when she noticed the hideous demonic bat like creature Dracula had then transformed into, he glided towards her and lashed out at Ambrosia with his sharp claws. Ambrosia panicked and without a moment's hesitation waved her hand over the fire again, and before Dracula could reach her, there was a burst of flames and the Witch disappeared.

"If you do not visit Ahelia by tomorrow, I will end all of this and I will restore her memories," Dracula heard the sound of Ambrosia's voice whisper to him. Dracula shrieked and screamed, he hated Ambrosia and he hated how hard she was making all of this for him. A part of Dracula almost wished he had let him stay in Hell.

A small male whimper could be heard not far from Dracula. Dracula turned his head and noticed the small group of townspeople he had started to turn were beginning to wake. Still enraged Dracula flew towards the awakening individuals. He took the middle aged man in his grasp, holding him up by his neck Dracula hovered a few feet above the ground. He noticed the man was still very weak and he could hardly move, a few moans of fear left the man mouth. Dracula then wasted no more time in ridding the townspeople he had collected, instead of letting them feed from him. He took each person and practically ripped their throats out and feasted upon their blood. When Dracula came to the last person, it had been another young female. He turned back into his human form and floated back down to the ground. The young women looked at Dracula, she was fully awake now and was aware of what was going on around her. She watched as each man and woman were brutally murdered in front of her. And now she knew she could do nothing but suffer the same fate as the others. Dracula knelt down beside the girl and studied her for a moment, she was shaking, her eyes were wide and her bottom lip quivered. Then she said something.

"Don't..." She quietly pleaded, but Dracula paid no mind to her helpless pleading and instead proceeded in killing the young woman by ripping her heart forcefully out of her chest, she gasped in pure shock and then she was gone. Dracula looked down at the plump, blood dripping heart in his hand and held it up over his mouth, gently squeezing the heart, he let the blood leak into his hungry mouth. Once he finished squeezing the heart dry he threw it hard against a large pillar. Dracula was a monster and he knew it. And at times like this he could never control the hungry, bloodthirsty demonic beast within.

* * *

 _Transylvania_

Anamaria sat on the floor with every item she would need for her spell. Her husband Costache sat in a chair, in the corner of the large room and carefully watched his wife. His wife's 'spell room' had to have at least a hundred candles, which Anamaria would light herself every time she would perform a spell. Anamaria kept all of her special items in her room, she had many crystals, ash, oils, smudge sticks, silk squares, ancient amulets and more. Anamaria had sitting in-front of her, ink made of soot, pink wine, two large black candles and a piece of paper rested between the two candles. She was ready to try to contact the dead, the dead being her recently deceased son Petru. Anamaria took a long match and stuck it in the fire in-front of her, but she quickly snuffed out the flame of the match when she remembered she had forgotten something. She turned to her husband.

"Costache, please hand me my blue silk robe and veil." She ordered. Costache hesitated. He didn't like the fact that his wife had gotten into Witchcraft. Ever since their son Petru was killed, by one of Dracula's brides, Verona. Anamaria had spent every-night trying to contact him, it would work, but as quickly as their son would make his presence, he was gone. Both Anamaria and Costache had been aware of Witchcraft, in-fact there had been a town hanging only months ago, when three woman were caught performing a ritual in their home by one witch's husband. Now Transylvania's town criers claimed that there could be other practising Witches among them. Though Costache would never turn his wife in, he would never fully support what she did.

Costache finally grabbed Anamaria's silk robe and veil. And handed both items to her, she took them. Slipping on her robe and placing her veil over her head, she took another match and dipped it in the flames of the fire. She began to light the black candles and prepared the ink and pink wine, and as she did this she began to chant her spell that would bring her son Petru to them.

"Thou who are mourned, see now the nature of this mourning: As thou knowest now my sorrow, so on this paper I affirm it. I write thee my heart here, for thy sight and that we may be bound by such silent words even better than when our words were spoken. Receive this letter, a sign of my commitment not to forget thee nor to cease mourning for thee until my own life shall be ended"

Anamaria finished writing on the piece of paper, that lay between the two candles. She took the paper and carefully folded the paper into a small square, then threw it into the fire in-front of her. Anamaria turned to her husband and motioned him to come sit beside her. He nodded and slowly walked towards his wife and sat down, she lent him her hand and he took her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze. They waited.

"Petru, vin la noi fiul meu. (Come to us my son.)" Anamaria spoke. The old couple looked at one another with a look of shock on their faces, the flames of the other candles which lit the room around them, were all blown out by a swift cool breeze. This had never happened before.

"Petru is that you, my dear. Please come to your Father and I. Make yourself known." Anamaria added. But something did not feel right to both Anamaria and Costache. Anamaria gave a small yelp and quickly held onto Costache when she heard not her sons voice but a woman's.

"Your son is not here, my dear Anamaria." A woman whispered, but then the sound of another female was heard next.

"But the one who murdered your son, she is here with us." The voice laughed.

"She Devils! Get out of my home! Get out! Go back to whence you came from!" Costache shouted, they both knew who they had been speaking to now, were the brides of Count Dracula. They had climbed their way up from Hell to speak with the elder couple. Anamaria just continued to hold onto her husband and gently began to weep into Costache's shoulder. All three of the brides began to laugh and this infuriated Costache even more.

"What the Hell do you three want from us?" Costache asked.

"Your wife knows what she is, and so do you Costache. She is a Witch, a pure blooded White Witch, you suspected she was a Witch from the beginning and your wife put the red clover in the girl's tea. Your wife sensed something strange about her, but her senses are no where near as strong as Ahelia's. Unlike Anamaria, Ahelia was born a Witch," Verona paused. "And she is needed for our Masters grand plan. But Ahelia is unaware of this plan, as you know Ahelia lost her memory and can't remember herself. Our master-" Verona was then interrupted.

"Your Master? Count Dracula... He lives again!" Costache asked the three in sheer terror.

"Silence old man!" Marishka snapped, Aleera could be heard softly chuckling.

"Yes, he has risen once again. Our Master has made a deal with a Dark Witch, Ahelia's mother. Ahelia is the key to the Master's children, because of the special ability she offers. Ahelia has to power to bring back the dead, or the dying. And she shall give lasting life to his kin. If you or your wife tells Ahelia who she really is, then you will destroy our Masters plans." Verona finished.

"Like Hell I won't try to ruin your Masters evil plans, as soon as you three are gone I'll tell Isabella, or should I say Ahelia, what she is. A Witch!"

"No you will not!" Aleera hissed. "If you tell Ahelia what she is, and ruin everything our Master desires. Then we will rise up from Hell once again, and drag your son Petru's soul down to Hell with us!" Then something crossed Aleera's mind. "If you are good, and you promise not to tell Ahelia who she is. Then, perhaps Ahelia can grant you something. Your son. She can bring back to dead, and the dying, that means she could bring your beloved Petru back."

Costache's mouth dropped when he realized what Aleera was saying to him. Was it true? Could Ahelia really bring their son back from the dead, so they could all once again be reunited? Costache had two choices now. He could ruin Dracula's plans, and save any mortal living person from Dracula's wrath. Or he could keep quiet. If he did not make an attempt to tell Ahelia who she was, then his son would be spared from being sent to Hell and he would be returned to Anamaria and himself... Costache knew he could not damn his son's soul.

"Alright, yes. I agree. I will not ruin your Masters plans. Just leave my sons soul alone." Costache quietly replied, realizing that he had agreed to help Dracula and that he had just put the entire town of Transylvania and all of Romania in grave danger from Dracula's children.

"Good," Verona answered."There is one last thing you should know, you must let Ahelia stay here, you must not put her in harm's way. She is the key, she is precious and must remain safe."

Costache nodded his head and agreed.

"Now leave, please." Costache whispered. The three brides laughed all together until the room was filled with loud laughter which taunted both Costache and Anamaria. Costache held onto his wife tightly when he noticed the room begin to shake, and the annoying laughter continued. The two flames of the black candles in-front of them grew and began to blaze angrily higher and higher.

"Stop it, leave us be now!" Costache yelled. But the three Brides continued their mischief, and didn't stop until they had Costache practically screaming for them to stop and leave them be. Anamaria let her husband go and stood up, Costache reached for his wife and tried to pull her back down to his side. But Anamaria ignored her husband's attempt and decided to stand her ground against the she Devils.

"Holy Michael Archangel defend us in the day of battle. Be our safeguard against the wickedness and snares of the Devil. May God rebuke him we humbly pray. And do thou oh Prince of the Heavenly Host by the power of God Thrust down into Hell Satan and all the evil Spirits who wander about the World seeking the ruin of souls. Amen." Anamaria finished, the room stopped shaking and the flames and the candles stood still, the room was silent for a moment and then the sound of ear piercing horrified screams could be heard coming from the three brides. Anamaria heard a scratching noise and noticed large scratch marks being formed in the walls and the floor. The scratch marks were long, and Anamaria let out a loud scream herself when she felt as though her face was on fire she raised her hand to her face and could feel three large scratch marks on her face and blood now soaked her hand. As the three brides were being dragged back into Hell their screams and cries grew louder until, all of a sudden their screams stopped and they were gone.

* * *

Thank you so much for those you have been reading and who have also left a review, followed and favorited! Thank you **Angel of** **Beauty** and **Wafflescoco,** for reviewing, following and favouriting! And thank you **Arianna Le Fay** and **NadiixD** for following. All of you are amazing! Please who ever reads, feel free to review, and tell me what you think of the story!


	4. Sweet Dreams

The light of day had disappeared and the moon rose high above the small town of Transylvania. Men and Women from the town gathered at the local taverns, and others walked freely among the streets relieved to be rid of the dark creatures of the night, Vampires. Though many people had still wandered around town, Ahelia was indoors. Hours earlier she had woken from a short slumber, and Anamaria had assisted her while she washed herself with the water of the rooms porcelain basin and changed into clean skirts and one of Anamaria's lovely dresses, which had been a beautiful deep shade of indigo. After Ahelia had made herself presentable once again, the gracious couple had made her dinner. But now Ahelia wished to have some time to herself and to be left alone in her new room. Ahelia sat on the bed and stared out of a window that was situated in-front of her.

The bright white rays of the moon shone through the dirty glass panes of the window and splayed themselves across the wooden floor. It looked to be such a beautiful night, and a part of Ahelia wished she could go out and explore the mysterious streets of Transylvania. But she knew she would surely become lost, and who knew, who she could run into. Anamaria had come to Ahelia's room earlier and left her some books to read. Ahelia now had her eyes on of the tattered brown books that rested on the bedside table. Leaning over across the bed she took the book into her hands and opened the book to reveal an old yellow stained page. There was a date at the top of the page. She read the date, seventeen ninety nine. Interesting, she thought to herself.

Making herself comfortable, Ahelia climbed up to the top of the bed, arranged the two pillows on the bed and leaned upright against them. She let the old book rest on her lap. She flipped to the next page and began to read.

 _Dragi prieteni, -am început o nouă carte ca o predică veche; dar, după cum știți, am fost atât de accumstomed-_

Ahelia stopped reading for a moment to look out the window to see if it were open, the room became so cold, she thought she must have opened the window earlier and had forgotten to close it. But when Ahelia looked at the window, it was closed. She could not understand why she was so cold, Ahelia then noticed something rather odd, she could see her breath move in-front of her face when she breathed. How was such a thing possible while she was indoors? Ahelia got out of bed to put on one of Anamaria's brown shawls she had leant to Ahelia. Wrapping herself up tightly in the knitted shawl she climbed back into bed. She opened up her book and tried to act as if what she was experiencing was normal.

 _Să predice toată viața mea, că orice spun eu sau alb va fi mai mult sau mai puțin să ia forma unei predici;_

No. She knew whatever she was experiencing was not normal at all. She couldn't no longer ignore the freezing cold room. She put down her book once again and just sat there atop her bed and looked around, trying to see where the cold air was coming from. But she could not find the source of the cool air, any where. Ahelia decided perhaps she was seeing things, after today's events she believed it was enough to drive her somewhat mad. Ahelia didn't feel like reading anymore, all she wanted to do now was to go to bed and forget about the day's events.

Ahelia pulled back the covers of the bed and got underneath them, they were heavy quilts and they gave Ahelia some warmth from the mysterious cold around her. Placing her head on her pillows, she saw the candle on her bedside table was still lit, but decided to leave it on. She didn't want to be left alone in the dark.

As Ahelia laid still and silent in her bed, she could suddenly feel something jump atop her bed, her heart rose in her throat and she was to scared to look to see what it was. So she just closed her eyes and hoped whatever it was, would go away. Ahelia could feel the weight shift on the bed and whatever was there had now crawled up behind her. She could feel her heart pound in her chest and her breathing increased. Ahelia gave a small whimper of fear when she could feel a wet tongue move across her cheek, mustering up all the courage she had she turned her head to face whoever was there and when she saw what was behind her she gave out a laugh.

"Albert you nearly scared me to death, you silly dog!" Ahelia smiled, the large dog crawled on-top of Ahelia, and began to lick her face, she giggled and turned her head away from him so he could only lick the side of her face.

"Okay Albert, okay that's enough boy," Ahelia paused when she heard Albert give a dangerous low growl. Ahelia looked into the dogs face and could see something change in Albert. His black lips were pulled back and he showed his large fangs, Ahelia's heart nearly jumped out of her chest when Albert went to snap at her, Ahelia rolled out of the way of Albert's large jaws and she got out of her bed, rushing to the window she turned to face she rabid dog. Albert stood on the bed and gave Ahelia a murderous look. Ahelia couldn't breath and she could taste the sour bile that rose in her throat. Ahelia didn't move, she did not dare try to run to the door to get away, and she was about to call out to Anamaria or Costache, but she feared that would also trigger the dog to attack. Ahelia could not understand what was wrong with him, he was so sweet and gentle. And now he was as ravenous as a Werewolf on a full moon. The dog continued to growl and copious amounts of drool hung from the dog's lips and fangs. Albert readied himself to pounce and Ahelia noticed this, all she could do was shield herself from the attack. She raised her arms in front of her face and let out a large scream, Albert lunged at her. And then Ahelia awoke.

Ahelia opened her eyes and sprung upright in her bed. She looked beside her and noticed Albert was sound asleep and snuggled up against her. Ahelia took her hand and cautiously moved it towards Albert, she placed her hand atop his furry head and pet him softly. He stirred in his sleep a little and Ahelia quickly pulled her hand back but he did not wake. She had only been dreaming. Ahelia laid back down and sighed, she began to get comfortable in her bed but a small dull pain could be felt in her head, the pain started to build and soon Ahelia was holding onto her head. Closing her eyes she saw the same bright flashes she saw earlier that day while she was with Mr. Calin. She did not see a woman this time, but instead she saw herself standing alone in a forest. She was young, younger than she was now. She looked to be about eleven or twelve years old. She was crying and calling out to her mother, but her mother was nowhere to be seen. She could hear herself saying.

"Mommy, don't leave me here. Mommy please!"

Then there was a growling noise and Ahelia could see a lone wolf standing behind her, the wolf attacked the young Ahelia and grabbed her by her leg and began to shake her violently. Little Ahelia screamed in pain as the wolf dragged her off away from the clearing she had been standing in. The vision had came to an abrupt end and the pain in Ahelia's head disappeared. Ahelia pushed the covers off of her, causing Albert to wake. Once her legs were visible Ahelia turned her right leg to the side and noticed a large scar on her leg, they scar looked like four large teeth marks. Ahelia rested her hand in her head, what did all of this possibly mean. Why did she have a vision of herself being attacked by a rabid wolf in a forest? How did she get away from the viscous creature? Who was her mother and why would her mother leave her? Ahelia felt that her visions must have been pieces of her memory returning to her. Would she finally remember who she really was. She turned to Albert and rested her head against his, she cupped his face in her hands and placed a gentle kiss on his snout.

"Oh Albert, lets pray I remember who I am tomorrow morning when I wake. Come now, silly dog. Let's get some rest, hopefully I won't have another terrible nightmare." Ahelia sighed. Both Ahelia and Albert laid back down, Ahelia put her arm around the dog and Albert rested his head on her shoulder, and together they slowly but surely fell back asleep.

* * *

As Ahelia lay peacefully asleep, a dark shadow had let itself into the room through the girl's window. The shadow filled the entire room in darkness and then began to float down towards the sleeping Ahelia. The Shadow studied the girl, she was beautiful. Her skin was so fair, so fair that it almost illuminated like the nights moon. The shadow lowered itself, so it was only an arm's length away from her face. The shadow reached out its dark misty arm and gently placed a hand to the girls full rosy lips, the shadow let an inky black finger move across her lip. Ahelia stirred softly, and the dark mass drifted away from Ahelia and landed gracefully by her bedside. The Shadow materialized into human form, and there stood Count Dracula. He carefully bent down towards Ahelia insuring she would not wake from her sleep. Then letting his lips near the shell of her ear he began to whisper to her.

"Dream, dream sweet dreams of us little one. My dear, you will be mine. I will make you mine soon enough." Dracula said.

Ahelia's dream started to come into focus, she was in a grand ballroom filled with mysterious masked individuals who wore extravagant outfits. It was absolutely gorgeous it was nothing she had ever seen before. The room was glowing with hundreds of candles, there were large marble pillars with carefully carved statues that almost looked to be living. There were also acrobats around her and above her, she watched intently as two trapeze artists swung from the ceiling she raised a hand to her gaping mouth and gasped when both trapeze artist let go of their trapeze bar's, they flew gracefully to the opposite bar and continued their routine. Ahelia was astonished how two people could possibly do something so amazing?

Ahelia continued to look around at all the the incredible people, she stood still while others danced around her without even touching her or dancing into her. Then Ahelia noticed the music, it was so lovely and charismatic. She watched a man on a large ball balance himself while playing the violin. Where was she? How did she end up in such a marvellous place? The dream was all too real to Ahelia and she believed she was actually awake. A man then caught Ahelia's eye, and he seemed to be staring right at her. She stared back and studied the man, he was wearing a intricate gold mask and a beautiful black outfit paired with a breathtaking gold cape. Ahelia became slightly embarrassed and a little nervous when the man gave her a small smile and started towards her. Ahelia could feel her cheeks redden. As the man neared closer she noticed more about him, his raven black hair was long, pulled back in a gold clasp and his hair shone like silk. Her eyes met with his, they were an mesmerizing shade of blue, and she couldn't take her eyes off of them. Now he was standing in-front of her, he took her black gloved hand in his and gave it a gentle kiss. Ahelia dragged her eyes away from him and smiled shyly.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, my love." Dracula cooed, he let her hand down. He noticed Ahelia's entire face was red, and she nervously bit her bottom lip. Ahelia looked down at herself to see she was wearing a large jet black ball gown. It had a big bustle, and both the back and front of the dress was covered in ruffles. There was a gold trim that ran across the very bottom and along the neckline of the dress. Ahelia realized both herself and the mysterious man's outfits had complemented one another. There was something else Ahelia noticed, she wondered why he had called her 'my love' had they known each other before, were they friends? Were they lovers?

"Thank you, you look very handsome, and your outfit. It is quite marvellous," Ahelia paused, "I'm sorry, forgive me but, do we know each other? What is your name, sir?" Ahelia asked.

Dracula just laughed, he ignored her question and he took the small of her back with one hand and he took her right hand with the other. Dracula waited for the music to begin once again, and when it had he lead her in a slow waltz. Ahelia didn't know how to dance, but it strangely seemed to come natural to her.

* * *

"Good God, what have I done Anamaria. I have put all of Romania in danger, no, no not only Romania but the entire world! Dracula's children will once again live and will attack like they had before! Christ, forgive me!" Costache shouted, he took his fist and drove it hard into the wall in anger. He quickly took his hand back and held it in his other hand when he felt the bones in his fingers crack and a pain shoot through his hand.

"Costache," Anamaria hissed. "Keep your voice down. Do you want Ahelia to hear us? Didn't you hear what the bride's said. If Ahelia finds out who she is then Dracula's plans will be ruined and our son," Anamaria paused and let out a small cry, she held a hand to her mouth. "Petru will be taken from Heaven by those she Devils and dragged down to Hell."

"How can they do that Anamaria. God would not allow such a thing. Maybe, maybe they were lying. Maybe Petru will not be sent to hell. Perhaps we can still ruin Dracula's plans. And Ahelia, we can tell her the truth, she will remember who she is and then she will leave our home, we can be rid of all this evil." Costache replied back, in a whisper. Anamaria shook her head.

"No, Costache. I do not want to risk anything. I do not think they were lying to us, I will never forgive myself if our son's soul is to become damned for who knows how long, perhaps eternity," She sighed. "And not all here is evil, Costahce. Ahelia is not evil, I can sense good in her."

"How do you know for sure, Anamaria. Ahelia was born a Witch, you were not. You told me once before that only pure Witches can truly sense other Witches. She could very well be evil for all we know." Costache retorted.

"Costache, she isn't evil, I know she isn't. It is true that only pure Witches can confirm the presence of another one of their kind. But practising witches like myself can sense things as well, not as well as Ahelia or any other pure Witch could but... I know when I can sense good, and when I sense evil. And besides Dracula's Brides said that Ahelia is a White Witch, not a Dark Witch, there is quite the difference between the two." Anamaria protested, Costache plowed his hand through his thick hair and shook his head.

"Al-right, Ahelia is not evil. But you can not deny Anamaria, that Ahelia attracts evil beings. She is the reason the she Devils came through to us during your ritual. What if," Costache paused and a chilling thought crossed his mind. "What if Count Dracula makes an appearance. He could be anywhere, and no one truly knows what he looks like. Dracula always made his brides to his evil bidding. And in the off chance when Dracula would visit Transylvania, any one who came face to face with Dracula, died, their blood drained. And now he's back. God help us." Costache gravely added. Both Anamaria and Costache stood in silence and thought to themselves about the horrors that would soon unleash upon Transylvania. Everyone was in danger.

Anamaria noticed something out of the corner of her eye, the two black candles she had used for her rituals had now re-lit themselves, and Anamaria stared at the two strange candles, she felt something odd wash over her. She could feel a knot in the pit of her stomach, and she felt a sense of caution. Anamaria knew something ominous was lurking in their home.

"Costache, I can sense evil..."

"What?" Costache feared what he said about evil entering their home, was now actually happening.

"Oh Lord there is something evil in our home. I do not think Ahelia is alone in her room, something is there with her. Come Costache, quickly!" Anamaria panicked, she picked up her skirts and ran out of her 'spell room' Costache followed closely behind his frightened wife.

* * *

Together Dracula and Ahelia danced, Ahelia became lost in Dracula's eyes. I wonder what he looks like without his mask? Ahelia thought, but she did not dare ask for him to remove it. The music slowed and the man twirled her around, so her back was against his broad chest, they stood their for a moment, Ahelia waited for him to spin her back around. But instead she felt something at the side of her neck, was he kissing her? He was. She could feel his soft thin lips hover over her sensitive neck and he gently placed soft kisses down the side of her neck. Ahelia wanted to say something, but was compelled not to. Instead she enjoyed the mysterious man's odd actions and let him kiss her neck. Chills ran up and down her spine. Finally he spun her around so she was facing him again. The music sped up and become quite loud, together they spun faster and faster, Ahelia felt slightly dizzy. But did not let her large brown eyes stray from the man's. He dipped her down and then brought her back up to him again. They stopped dancing.

"Darling, you dance so well." Dracula stated, Ahelia smiled and thanked him. Then to her surprise, he relieved her curiosity and removed his gold mask from his face, then he reached up and removed hers. Ahelia studied his face, she thought him to be very handsome. How did I end up here tonight? And how did I end up dancing with such a charming, handsome man. I must know who he is. I must.

"Sir please, you must tell me who you are. I wish to know the name of my charming dance partner."

"First you must tell me your name, my dear?" Dracula said playfully. Ahelia thought for a moment and then she answered.

"Ahelia. My name is Ahelia, sir. Now you must tell me yours." Ahelia answered. Dracula looked at her with a stunned look on his face. How did she remember her name? Dracula feared he had made a mistake, what if she woke and it was too late. What if when she woke she would remember her dream and her name? Dracula knew that he had to compel her to forget once the dream ended and before she woke. So Dracula decided to tell her his name, his full name.

"Count Vladislaus Dracula." He replied.

"Such an interesting name you have sir, though it seems quite familiar. Have we met before? I am sure we have. You look familiar as-well." Ahelia repeated, she was sure they knew one another. She was positive. Dracula, feared he had given away too much already and that he was taking his chances.

"Let us ask no more questions." Dracula whispered, almost seductively. He pulled Ahelia even closer towards him so that her chest was up against his. She looked up towards Dracula and she only just realized just how tall he was. Dracula cupped Ahelia's heart shaped face in his large cold hand, Ahelia slightly shivered at his touch. He moved his hand down her face and held her small chin in between his finger, he tilted her head up a little bit more. Ahelia felt her lips instinctively part and she waited for his lips to meet with hers. Dracula lowered his head down to her, Ahelia could now feel Dracula's cold, but sweet breath move between his lips. Before he allowed his lips to touch hers he whispered.

"I know what you crave. You want to feel our lips meet, you want to feel the sweet warm passion of our kiss. I can feel your heart dancing wildly against my chest. Now let us share a moment of sensual bliss, darling."

Dracula's words drove her nearly wild, it was as if he had read her mind. Ahelia wanted his lips on her's now, she wanted to feel what it would be like to kiss him. Finally Ahelia got what she had been waiting for. Dracula's lips hovered and then met his hers. His lips were so soft. Dracula gently took her bottom lip and began to play with it and suck it gently. Ahelia lifted her hand and placed them at the back of his neck, she took his soft hair in her hand and began to twirl a small section of his silk like hair around her gloved finger. Dracula deepened the kiss, Ahelia opened her mouth and Dracula took the opportunity to let his tongue enter her mouth, she accepted it and together they let their tongues dance together in their own waltz.

They resumed to lock their lips with one another, until Dracula pulled back and allowed Ahelia to catch her breath. Ahelia didn't want their sultry kiss to end, not ever. But she could hardly breath.

Then something odd happened.

Ahelia noticed Dracula became blurry, his features, and the rest of his body was hardly visible. She squinted her eyes but he did not come into focus. She looked around the rest of the room and noticed it and the other couples that were dancing in the room were blurry as-well. The music was not clear as it once was, it was now becoming out of tune and the violins squealed and screeched. Ahelia quickly covered her ears and backed away from Dracula, she didn't understand what was going on. Then she heard Dracula whisper.

"Forget me, forget everything. Forget. When you wake, you will remember nothing."

* * *

Dracula stood by Ahelia while she slept, he watched as her face slightly twist in confusion, her eyebrows furrowed and she moved her head side to side. She mumbled softly in her sleep. Dracula took his hand and gently placed it atop of Ahelia's forehead, he stroke her forehead with his thumb and then carefully ran his finger through her brown hair that was splayed across her pillow. She is quite a sight to behold. Dracula thought to himself. As he continued to stare at the young Witch.

He imagined them together, he imagined what it would finally be like to have his children last for eternity. And he imagined how he would possibly make her fall in love with him, without accidentally divulging to her who she was or who he really was. Why did Ambrosia have to make things so complicated for him? After all he promised to grant Ambrosia eternal life, the least she could have done was make things a little less complicated and tricky.

Dracula, stood up straight and looked around when he heard the sound of footstep approaching Ahelia's room, before he could hide himself or leave he noticed a man and woman enter the room. Dracula noticed their eyes widen, they were in complete and utter shock at the sight of this strange man in Ahelia's room. Was this the man the evil force she sensed? Anamaria wondered. He had to be. And though Costache and Anamaria had never seen Dracula until then, they both had a feeling that's was who this strange man was. Dracula turned to face the two and he gave them a small devious smirk, he found the sight of the two rather amusing. They seemed to be almost petrified, their bottom jaws trembled and Dracula could see the pulses in their necks viciously thud and pound against their necks.

"Y-You, are you? Oh God you must be, C-Count Dracula." Costache said in astonishment.

Dracula just gave a slight bow, he then began to walk towards the terrified couple. With each step he took the couple took one step back until they walked into the wall behind them and they had nowhere else to cower in Dracula's sinister presence. Anamaria noticed Dracula's threatening eyes and how they bored deep into her own eyes, if looks could have killed, Anamaria would have dropped dead right then and there. Now that there was no where else for Anamaria and Costache to go, they had no other choice but for Dracula to near closer to them. Anamaria felt her heart pound in her chest and she felt both her and Costache's lives were at risk. They were in danger, grave danger. Costache looked around for anything he could defend themselves with, and there on the wall, only an arm's reach away was Jesus on a wooden cross they had hung in the room.

Costache grabbed it and Dracula allowed him to do so, he knew those silly things had no fatale effect on him. Costache bravely took the cross and nearly shoved it in Dracula's face. Dracula gave a small laugh, then took the cross out of Costaches shaking hand. Holding it in his hand, both Anamaria and Costache could not believe what they were seeing. They both had always believed things such as cross's could vanquish any Vampire, including Dracula. Dracula could feel a slight burning sensation in his hand, he took the cross and threw it across the room. The cross flew through the air with such force and such speed that when it had hit the wall, it had broke through the wood and became stuck there. The old couple saw Dracula hold up his hand and show off the burn mark that was left from the cross, the red fleshy tissue of Dracula's burn began to dissolve and was healed.

"You can not hurt me, Costache." Dracula stated, Costache couldn't understand how Dracula knew his name. It was a mystery to him.

"H-How did you?" Costache replied. Anamaria was about to say something next to the Count, but all three turned their attention to the sound of Ahelia tossing and turning in her bed, she finally rested on her back. Lifting an arm she took her fists and rubbed her eyes. From beside her Albert awoke, the dog stood up from where he had been laying down beside Ahelia. When he noticed there was a stranger in the room he began to snarl and growl. Dracula feared the dog would wake Ahelia, so he quickly lifted his arm and pointed straight at the dog's eyes. The dog stopped his growling and both Dracula and Albert stared in one another's eyes. To Anamaria and Costache it looked as though the two had been communicating somehow, Albert began to give out small whimpers. As Dracula started to lower his arm, the dog became relaxed and laid back down. Closing his black eyes, Albert fell back into sleep.

"Please, Count. Do not hurt my husband, nor I." Anamaria begged, Dracula turned around and focused his attention back to the couple. He could see tears begin to well in the woman's helpless eyes, and she quickly took her husband's hand in hers. Costache gave her hand a small reassuring squeeze. And Costache silently prayed to God that he would save them from the horrible undead creature that threatened now put their lives danger. Dracula turned his head to briefly look at Ahelia to see if she had awaken from her slumber, but she had not. Anamaria went to let out a scream when she suddenly felt herself pressed up against the wall, but Dracula covered her mouth before she could make a noise.

"Be quiet Woman." Dracula hissed, he noticed Costache prepare to strike him, but Dracula caught the man's arm and held him still. Before he dealt with Anamaria he would deal with Costache first.

"Look into my eye's, I want you to look deep into my eyes and listen carefully to what I am telling you," Dracula ordered, Costache, looked into Dracula's soulless empty blue eyes. "When I leave you and your wife, I want you to forget everything that has just happened here. Do you understand me, Costache?" Dracula asked, Costache only nodded. Costache seemed to go into a relaxed state and Dracula released his arm. Dracula turned his head to Anamaria and then said the same to her as he did to Costcahe, she nodded as-well. And Dracula had then to, let her go. Dracula decided not to waste any-more time, and not to risk staying in the presence of Ahelia. He once again turned back into the ghostly black shadow he had appeared as earlier and left the house. Costache and Anamaria were left in the room wondering to themselves how they had ended up there. That. They would never understand.

* * *

 **I decided to make a fun little trailer for my story The White Witch, you can watch it on Youtube. It is called, Van Helsing|The White Witch**


End file.
